Three Drops Of Blood the people's hope
by demented-dragon
Summary: kai/rei. kai has suceeded in taking over the world. will rei's love be enough to change the darkness consuming his heart? based off of today's new episode! one shot!


okies, i, demented dragon, wanna start off by saying i didn't write this fic! my online friend oni did. most of you probably know her by neko oni on ff.net.  
  
as i said, i did NOT write this; oni did, but she gave me permission to post it for her. first of all, i don't like beyblade, and i hate yaoi! to me, it's just not right. but, THIS IS, UNFORTUENATELY, A YAOI FIC, b/c oni likes yaoi, and she likes beyblade.  
  
anywayz, i ran into her online, and here she is to explain her fic!  
  
oni: err.....right *rolls eyes * um, yeah....i should be updating my other fics, but i was watching the new beyblade episode today, and i got inspried!  
  
WARNINGS: yaoi (boi x boi) kai x rei. very dark, disturbing material. don't read if you can't handle. this is NOT a happy fic. beheading aka decapitation. some blood and gore.  
  
SUMMARY: the power of black dranzer has ensnared kai, and he is in the process of world domination. he has changed so much. rei tries to stand up to him, but will his love be enough to save kai from the darkness encroaching his heart, and thus the world?  
  
NOTES: kai may be a bit ooc; my whole intent is that kai has been corrupted by the power of black dranzer, so naturally he will have changed. i'm attempting to portray him as he was in today's episode, so hopefully he won't be ooc. oh, and there's an oc, but she is NOT a part of it; she's just rei's servant girl, and this story is told from her eyes. she's just a nameless servant telling you what happened, kind of like a newscaster. that's all. she dun even have a name!  
  
DISCLAIMER: neither me nor dragon own beyblade and it's associated characters.  
  
&&&&  
  
THREE DROPS OF BLOOD AND THE PEOPLE'S HOPE  
  
Three drops of blood. Three lives lost. The first in a series of brutal, public executions that began the reign of Tsar Hiwatari, the first to ever succeed in conquering the world.  
  
Others before him have tried. Alexander the Great. The Romans, the Mongolians, Napoleon Bonaparte, and many others. But where those great ones failed, he succeeded. Now he has brought about a new world order; he rules with the Iron Fist Russia is so infamous for. It is a Communist Regime; you are told what to believe, what to think, what to be. You are told your place in life. Free spirit? Individualism? No, no, those are very bad things; they go against the will and greater good of the people.  
  
But enough of politics; that is for Lord Boris to deal with. He runs the country in Tsar Hiwatari's name. But don't be fooled for a second. The young tsar uses Boris merely to distract the people from himself. He has no cares for government and politics; he is content to be a figure head, albeit a dangerous one. All he is interested in is power, and power he most certainly has.  
  
Whether he is happy or not is not my place to judge. All I can tell you is that the world is a dark and dismal place, mayhap it is a reflection of his heart. But what would I know? I'm nothing more than a servant girl. Tsarina Rei's hand maiden, at your service.  
  
Emperor Hiwatari has everything a man could wish for; ultimate power, and a beautiful mate by his side. His mate, and my master, Rei Kon, however, is slowly dying from a broken spirit and heart. The determined, spirited neko jin is nothing more than a beautiful flower that has begun to wilt and wither away.  
  
That day....that fateful day when the Demolition Boys won the World Championships is a day that changed the course of history forever. They all won because of Kai Hiwatari and his bit beast, Black Dranzer. But that wasn't enough for him; spurned by greed and a desire to overthrow his grandfather and Boris, Kai rebelled. Voltaire died of mysterious circumstances shortly after. I do not know what happened, but the hushed whispers in the servants' quarters have been that Kai was behind it.  
  
Kai then had Bivolt under his control, and Lord Boris, sniveling dog that he is, came to lick his new master's heals. With his new title as Lord Hiwatari, and Voltaire's wealth and power now under his control, Kai found himself with a very plush seat in the government and was well on his way to becoming Russia's next ruler.  
  
However, fate crossed his path with that of the one person who has ever gotten through that cold core of his. Rei Kon. Kai, with his newfound wealth and power, which only further spurned his insatiable lust, had his heart stirred by old feelings for the beautiful, playful neko. And Rei, having grown up in a secluded mountain village, was naive to many of the darker things in the world. Things which Kai, by now, was a master of, as all Hiwataris were. He played Rei like a master violinist strums his instrument.  
  
Rei was dazzled by the world Kai showed him. Rei, who had never had much- emotional or material- was suddenly overwhelmed by expensive gifts and romantic intentions. Kai lavished affection, silks, and diamonds upon him, and showed him things Rei had never dreamed existed.  
  
Though the Chinese boy was not vain or materialistic, he was done in by emotion Kai professed to him. That, and their nights of love apparently didn't hurt, either. Kai proposed to Rei, and their wedding was one of the grandest and most romantic ceremonies in history. Many new romance novels have been based off of it, and fairy tales spun from it.  
  
After the wedding and married life settled down, Kai, having got what he wanted, turned his attention to other things, such as waging war with powerful forces in the west and starting a long, bloody war that lasted for nearly five years with many dead. The death toll was the highest in history; civilian and soldier alike. Boris, however, led the military campaign, and the west soon fell. So with it went their beliefs, hopes, and dreams. Many tried to revolt, and they all found themselves on the wrong end of the headsmen's' axes. Yes, old order had been brought back once again upon the world.  
  
As for Rei, he was cloistered away in an ivory tower, ever at Kai's disposal. There, he learned the harsher, jaded realities that Kai had hidden from him. At first, he fought back and tried to change Kai's heart. But Kai was too powerful to be stopped, especially by a nekojin, whom he already considered conquered, from a nameless village. Rei's world came crashing down around his pretty little ears, and he fell into despair. From there, he gradually wasted away, his spirit broken so broken it turned into a physical malady. Rei Hiwatari had lost the will to live.  
  
Kai, of course, had the finest physicians caring for Rei. They have forcefully been keeping the neko alive. But his heart is broken, and the body can only go so long without a soul to sustain it; it is only a matter of time before that beautiful boy passes from this earth forever.  
  
And the three drops of blood that started the massacre of Kai's own people? Well, they belong to Tyson, Max, and Kenny. One drop for each fighter. In rebellious quarters world wide, revolutionaries sing songs of praises to the brave boys who dared to defy the great Emperor Kai. Tyson was the leader and organizer who was behind all of the revolts. Max taught the people how to defend themselves from Kai's police. Kenny wrote and distributed pamphlets that encouraged rebellion and denounced Kai. He wrote banned material.  
  
But the day they saw Rei, and tried to rescue him, was their last day on earth. I was helping to drag off the dismembered bodies from the numerous executions of political prisoners that day, so what I have heard is only rumor. Tyson had been running from the police, and, in desperation, accidentally jumped the wall around the palace. He ended up in the garden, and, making his way through the bushes, he happened to see none other than Rei, clad in a fine, expensive gown with his hair done up in an elaborate hairstyle, dripping with jewels and diamonds.  
  
They say Rei was gazing into the waters of one of the many fountains, perhaps thinking of his hometown, when he heard a noise in the bushes, looked up, and saw Tyson. Whatever went on between them is unknown, but the look in Rei's eyes was said to have shattered Tyson's heart.  
  
That night, Tyson, Max, and Kenny snuck into the palace, and confronted Rei. The broken boy wouldn't leave; he had no will of his own left. He was nothing more than Kai's plaything, a beautiful bauble easily smashed and broken. And Kai, cold and careless as he was, had shattered him into a million pieces. They'd been desperately trying to persuade him to leave when the guards came and dragged them off to the dungeons.  
  
I, as well as all of Russia, was there at their executions. Emperor Kai never flinched as his old teammates heads were placed upon the blood stained chopping block. Not an eyelash flickered as the axe's blade glimmered in the sun, then fell with a heavy thud three times. Not a muscle twitched as three heads rolled.  
  
'Empress' Rei, on the other hand, was devastated. That was the final dagger in his heart, his undoing. In sentencing his friends to death, Kai had sentenced Rei as well. Except his death would be slower, more gradual, and more painful. His heart and spirit had been so thoroughly broken, he would start to physically waste away.  
  
Rei had sat chained at Kai's feet. As the axe was raised for Tyson first, Rei had buried his face against Kai's royal leg, shuddering and whimpering. His tears had soaked Kai's pant leg through and through. And no one had been there to comfort him.  
  
I myself had been sitting at the bottom of the dais, where Kai and Rei sat at the top of the raised platform for a clear view of the executions, and so all of the crowd could gaze up in awe at their emperor. I sat at the bottom, ever waiting and ready to serve the empress at the emperor's command. I was the one who took Rei back to his chamber in the palace, escorted by a phalanx of Rei's body guards, of course. I watched helplessly as Rei fell into a physical decline, wracked at night by nightmares, and haunted during the day by guilt.  
  
I was beaten many a time for Rei's sudden fragile health. I sat at his side, spoon feeding him, pouring medication into him, singing to him softly as I silently begged for him not to give up on life. It was the two of us who came up with the song, the ode, to Tyson, Max, and Kenny. It was on the eve of that dreadful day, when Rei lay in bed crying himself unto death, that I began to sing softly of their valor. It was not much, but it encouraged my 'lady', and he added his own lyrics.  
  
Now, our song, birthed in the royal palace by the empress himself, is what the revolters sing in quiet, shadowed corners or when the march in town squares against Kai and his army. It is our song that is their death knell.  
  
But it is Rei's song more than it is mine. I only offered a spark of hope; it is Rei, who, as he is slowly wasting away, has been the beacon of light for many. It is Rei whom they look upon now. Rei is the last member of the Blade Breakers, and is viewed, not as the cause of death for the others, but as their replacement, another victim of Kai's corruption. He is their last shred of hope. And when he dies, all hope and light will be extinguished within the hearts of the people.  
  
'Keep your friends close, and enemies closer.' As emperor Hiwatari says. And close has he kept Rei. I can only hope that, someday, someone will come along to save us. A hero to stand up and fight against Emperor Kai. But who is that stupid, that selfless? No one.  
  
I take my nightly vigil by Rei's bedside, trying to soothe him in his troubled sleep. The demons Kai has set upon him never leave, but I will fight them off as best I can. He is, after all, the people's hope. 


End file.
